


Don't Close Your Eyes

by ipfreeely



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Archangel Twins, Brotherly Love, Gabriel is hurt, No Twincest, alex just hates gabriel, lil cuties, michael is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipfreeely/pseuds/ipfreeely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I writ that I had been thinking about...</p><p>When Gabriel is stabbed by an 8ball after the fire goes out in Mallory how will Michael be able to save his twin brother from death as well as convince Alex and Noma that he is worth saving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes

Michael flew with Alex and Noma back to mallory as quickly as he had left to get them. He needed Alex's markings to indicate to him where his older brother would be. He knew what had happened in the small city couldn't have been his father and the only other being that was even close to matching God's power was Lucifer. As soon as the twin archangels had arrived there the fire had been put out by a omnipresent force. He had left Gabriel in a building for only ten minutes. He had presumed his twin would be able to fight for himself as the darkness consumed him, but he was wrong. 

As soon as Michael landed with Alex at his left side and Noma at his right he saw an 8ball stab his twin in the stomach. Michael felt the pain which was inflicted on his brother as Gabriel's scream of pain filled the room. Michael held his hand to his stomach, clutching the same area as his brother was. He heard Noma gasp while from his left he heard Alex draw a knife. The very same knife Michael had given him many years ago. "Michael, we need you!" Noma shouted, the desperation evident in her voice. If Gabriel was down they needed at least one archangel to help them fight off the 8balls that had flooded the room. Michael managed to look up rather than down at his stomach and saw Gabriel squirming in pain on the ground while Alex fought off the 8balls. Just the sight of his twin lying so helpless on the ground and his chosen one trying so desperately to fight off four 8balls at once made the anger boil in Michael's veins. He forgot about the pain he felt still lingering on his stomach and drew his swords at almost exactly the same time Noma drew hers. They both charged at the 8balls, not holding back. The slightly dull pain Michael felt didn't hinder his fighting skills but rather made him want to hurt them even more, it fuelled the fire which was burning within him. He could hear his brother grunting in pain from across the room, despite him and Gabriel not always seeing eye to eye he was still his twin. Gabriel had sacrificed himself so that Michael could save Alex back when the two were tortured by Julian. He knew his brother would never intentionally harm him or his chosen one and for that he had to save him once he was done with the 8balls. 

Michael had no problem with slaughtering them with the anger which soared through his blood. He made quick work of killing the 8balls. Noma and Alex, of course, killed their fair share but Michael's emotions had forced him to speed the process along. As soon as he killed the last of the 8balls, looking into those black eyes, he threw the body to the ground before the room was consumed by silence. That was until he heard Gabriel's quiet cry of pain. Michael quickly put his swords away and rushed over to his twin, kneeling down beside him and cradling his head in his lap. "Gabriel! Gabriel, look at me" Michael tried as Gabriel's eyes fluttered, threatening to close. "Brother! Stay with me! " he shouted this time. Gabriel managed to open his eyes, they were pure black. "Don't let the darkness consume you, you are better than this, Gabriel you have to fight it. I know you, better than anyone, you are not a monster. You may perform monstrous acts but you are not evil. Gabriel, stay awake and fight through this. I will be by your side brother, that's what you want isn't it? You want us to be a family again? Well I am here and I won't leave you again" Michael promised him and meant every single word. He looked at his brothers face, a pained expression where his usual sadistic grin would be lying. 

Alex and Noma looked on a little confused. Although the Twins had shared moments where they truly show how much they cared for each other before they had never witnessed them. They had only ever witnessed fighting. They watched as Gabriel managed to lift his arm and grab onto his brothers sleeve. "Michael" he whispered, a small smile spreading across his face but his black eyes remained. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my brother, my twin brother. I could never hurt you. I'm sorry" Gabriel apologised, his voice dry. As Michael looked into his brothers eyes he slowly saw as those dark eyes return to his brothers normal eyes as a tear slipped out of them. "I never wanted to hurt you Michael, I just...I just wanted father back" Gabriel admitted as another tear slipped down his cheek. Michael looked down at the wound on Gabriel's stomach. His brother was clutching the wound, his hand stained with blood.

"Do any of you have a lighter?" Michael asked, looking up to Noma and Alex as tears filled his own eyes. He couldn't let his brother die. Whenever killing Gabriel was even mentioned it made Michael feel sick on the inside but, of course, he played along. He couldn't seem like an enemy to the humans but Gabriel was his brother. He watched as Noma dug in her pockets but she didn't have a lighter. Michael looked to Alex who pulled out a lighter from his pocket. Michael sighed a breath of relief, even managed to crack a watery smile. "Alex, thank you. Pass me the lighter" Michael instructed but Alex didn't move a muscle, he just stood holding the lighter between his fingers. "Alex?" Michael asked, confused before he glanced down at Gabriel, seeing him practically curl up into Michael's stomach as the pain consumed him. 

"Why should I let him live?" Alex asked, meeting Michael's glazed eyes. "After everything he's done why would I give you the only thing that will save his life?" Alex asked, twirling the lighter in his fingers as if to taunt Michael. Gabriel didn't have much time left. He needed that lighter. 

"Alex, please. He is my brother" Michael pleaded, almost begging. He had completely forgot about his pride, he just didn't want his brother to die. 

"Your brother is a monster, Michael! Look what he's done to us! To everyone! He doesn't deserve a second chance after everything" Alex argued back, he didn't understand why Michael suddenly cared for his brother. 

"Please" Michael begged, a tear falling from his wet eyes. He looked down at Gabriel who's eyes were, once again, fluttering closed. "Gabriel, no. Don't close your eyes, brother. I need you" Michael pleaded with him as Gabriel fought the urge to close his eyes, his brother had always been a fighter. 

"Michael...I'm sorry....I love you, I never hated you" Gabriel breathed, his voice weak. Michael leant down and slightly pressed his forehead against his brothers. He stayed like this for several moments, feeling Gabriel's warm rugged breaths against his cheek until he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He quickly looked up and saw Alex laying unconscious on the floor while Noma held the lighter in her hands. 

"We need you more than we need Gabriel dead" Noma concluded before handing Michael the lighter. She knew that if Gabriel died Michael would be unable to function, he would feel the loss of his twin deep in his core. Noma knew how the twins shared a connection that couldn't be broken. He would always feel like a part of him was missing without Gabriel and they needed Michael at the best he could be for the war. 

"Thank you" Michael smiled at her. He hastily pulled a feather out of his wing and lit the lighter. "Just hang in there Gabriel" Michael instructed him, Gabriel was only able to move slightly now, he was getting weaker. Gabriel had stopped squirming, it was more like twitching now. Michael lit the feather and watched as it turned to ash in his hands. He removed Gabriel's hand from his wound to see just how bad it was, there was blood everywhere, just the sight made Michael feel the phantom pains in his stomach once again. Michael carefully rubbed the ash onto the wound and watched as it slowly became smaller before it was non existent. 

Gabriel managed to prop himself up on his elbows before his eyes once again met his brothers. "Thank you Michael. I meant what I said. I am sorry" Gabriel admitted. He hadn't just been saying those things because he was dying. He was truly sorry. Gabriel had wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his brother, for his brother to care about him and now he had that. 

"I'm sorry too" Michael told him before hugging his brother to him. He squeezed his brother against him thanking the heavens that Gabriel was still alive. Gabriel hugged him back, clutching onto the clothing on Michael's back as if afraid, if he didn't, Michael would disappear in his arms. 

Alex sat up and looked at the brothers. He knew what Noma had done and he was pissed. This was the perfect chance to just let Gabriel die without Michael having to kill him. Michael however didn't even notice his chosen one had woke up, he was too consumed with happiness by the fact Gabriel was still alive. He used the bond they had to telepathically speak to his brother "I love you too, brother" the words rang clearly in Gabriel's mind making him laugh slightly. He had believed for so many years that his brother didn't care about him anymore. The relief washed over him before he pulled back from the hug to look into the eyes of his twin brother. 

"We've got an older brother to find" Gabriel reminded him, referring to Lucifer. Michael nodded before he let go of Gabriel, standing up before offering him a hand. Gabriel took Michael's hand and hauled himself up from the ground, his legs and torso slightly painful from the fight against the 8balls he had before he was stabbed with his own sword. He picked that same sword up off the ground, still covered in his own blood. "Now, let's go and find Lucifer together' Gabriel said, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Michael smiled back at his brother before nodding and uttering the word "Together."


End file.
